This invention relates generally to an electronic analog calendar timepiece of the type indicating day, date, and month in addition to the time of day, and more particularly to an electronic analog calendar timepiece which automatically corrects the date indicator at the end of months having less than 31 days. There are many analog calendar timepieces on the market which are capable of indicating date and day, however, in small timepieces, that is wristwatches, a month and automatic date adjusting mechanism has not been utilized primarily due to its complicated nature, insufficient reliability and dimensional problems. Accordingly, wristwatches of the prior art have required manual day correction at the end of every month having less than 31 days. Such manual correction has disadvantages in that the watch is interrupted in its timekeeping functions while correcting the date, and then the watch has to be adjusted to an accurate time setting again. Frequently, correction of date is forgotten by the user at the end of a short month and the watch is left indicating the wrong date. In fully electronic liquid crystal digital timepieces, most of the calendar indicating systems provide for automatic month-end date correcting systems.